1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for downloading Hypertext Markup Language formatted Web pages.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, when a computer connects to the Internet, a traditional Web page browser in the computer needs to first download data of a Web page from a Web server before the Web browser can display the Web page. The Web page contains contents, such as image files, texts, embedded links, and advertisements. However, if a computer is not connected to the Internet, users are unable to use the computer to browse the Web page, causing users much inconvenience.
What is needed, therefore, is a system for downloading Hypertext Markup Language formatted Web pages, the system that can download Hypertext Markup Language formatted Web pages to a local Web server and display the Web page from the local Web server.
Similarly, what is also needed is a method for downloading Hypertext Markup Language formatted Web pages, the method that is used for downloading Hypertext Markup Language formatted Web pages to a local Web server and display the Web page from the local Web server.